


Ritsu's confession!

by Mooncake6



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Boys In Love, First Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncake6/pseuds/Mooncake6
Summary: Onodera Ritsu loves Takano Masamune. What will it take Onodera to say the words out loud?(Manga Spoiler Alert!) chapter 30 of the sekaiichi hatsukoi.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Ritsu's confession!

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I would write it to quell the frustrations of a HIGHLY unresolved series (for me).
> 
> This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, I tried to clean it up a bit but it still kinda sucks.  
> Excuse me if there is a mistake in the spelling, English is not my mother tongue.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi.

** Ritsu's confession **

Takano Masamune was really tired when he got to Tokyo station. He had barely been able to rest after having finished the meeting in the university he could have stayed one more day at the hotel since Isaka-san had gotten him two days off as a reward for going so hastily to this trip.

But for Takano that was not an option he couldn't stop thinking about Ritsu even for a moment. Being in Kyoto reminded him too much of Ritsu of when he came with him to celebrate his 26th birthday and when he said how happy he was to have made this trip with him.

He was also concerned about the lack of communication with Ritsu, he had sent messages asking if he was feeling better, but had not received a response. He was concerned that their condition had worsened or that he had backed down with the idea of making things clear between them.

Takano looked at his cell phone to check the time, it was after 23:00 at night and the last train had already left so he decided to take a taxi. If he was lucky Ritsu would still be awake when he arrived.

Once he got to his building he began to have doubts about whether it would be a good idea to visit him at this time of night.

What if when you called the Ritsu department, the person who opened the door was Nao and not Ritsu? It wouldn't be the first time it had happened to him. Jealousy could make him say something he would later regret. Takano decided it would be better to wait to speak to Ritsu the next day when Nao was not around.

He hoped that Ritsu would not back down on their decision to clear things up between them after all they had been in this situation for almost a year, had reached a point where they had to clear things up between them or it would be better to end their relationship. As painful as it is, they would have to return to a relationship as boss and subordinate.

Takano opened the door and entered his apartment, he was too tired to turn on the lights, so he decided to leave his suitcase in the entrance with his shoes, he would take care of ordering everything tomorrow.

when he opened the door to the dining room the light blinded him and he was so surprised that he stopped at the entrance without daring to enter the room.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing Ritsu was sitting on the floor with his head resting on the couch an arm covered his eyes and in his left hand he was holding a beer can resting on his knee.

“Ritsu?”

Hearing Takano san's voice Ritsu withdrew his arm from his eyes and tilted his head to be able to look at him.

Ritsu looked adorable with his cloudy gaze and his flushed cheeks "Senpai ...no. Takano-san" he laughed at the realizing his mistake, he tried to get up, but his body was tired and he could barely stand up.

-Shit Onodera!, what do you think you're doing? - Takano shouted, approaching him and grabbing his arm to prevent him from falling to the ground.

Ritsu gave him a questioning look. -Are you really here or is it another dream? –

-Another dream? .. What are you talking about? - Takano screamed feeling his fatigue disappear, replacing it with worry and anger he clenched his teeth trying to calm himself, before pushing Ritsu still stunned on the sofa, to sit down and prevent him from falling to the floor.

\- Hm?- Ritsu replied avoiding his question and raising his hand with the beer he was still holding intending to continue drinking.

\- Onodera is enough. - Takano shouted, taking the beer from his hand and putting it on the table, Ritsu protested and tried to get up, but Takano stopped him by pushing him against the couch.

-What are you doing in my house? And why are you drinking my beer? - Takano asked furiously to Ritsu looking at all the empty beers that are both on the table and on the floor.

-How much did you drink idiot?-

" It doesn't matter!!" Ritsu yelled annoyed. - I'll pay you ... a million yen ...-

-A million yen? – He scoffed.

_what could have happened for Ritsu to get so drunk and in his apartment of all places, this was not normal at all._

" I want to know what's going on. Why are you drinking when you just recovered from a cold? Is it that you don't think anything at all? - Takano yelled shaking him in the hope that his head would clear and Ritsu could respond.

Ritsu grabbed Takano-san's wrists to avoid shaking him he not daring to look at his face but still feeling his eyes gazing at his.

-Ritsu?, what happened? - whispered takano, increasingly worried about his behavior.

"Everything ..." Ritsu yelled, getting up from the couch and trying to get away from Takano, but Takano stopped him by grabbing his arm.

-Everything? .. What do you mean? -

-Everything went wrong, because of me, Nao hates me and ... you were right and I just ...-

-Nao? - Asked incredulously Takano frowning, if Nao had done something to leave Ritsu in this state he would make sure that he regretted ever having approached Ritsu-

-What has he done to you? -

-No, he isn't ... it's me ...- Ritsu whispered. Worried Takano-san raised Ritsu's chin to look at him.

\- Ritsu, look at me - Ritsu doubted but ended up raising his head and looking back at Takano-san, his face was covered with tears.

Takano approached Ritsu in a hug, stroking his head, waiting for him to calm down.

\- Ritsu, tell me what happened.-

-He lied to me, he said that you had not been in my apartment, but I found your key in one of my shoes and I remembered everything, that's why when I returned from work I confronted him and told him that he could not correspond to his feelings, that I see him alone as a very important friend. And that's why I asked him to leave my apartment ... but ... he-

-He what? - Asked Takano, scared of his answer, from what he had seen of Nao he was not someone who accepted Ritsu's rejection, being so obsessed with him that he wanted to interfere in their relationship.

Ritsu was silent looking, allowing his hands to fiddle with the edges of the sleeves that fell past his fingertips… Without daring to continue talking.

\- “Ritsu…”- Takano insisted.

"He said he would show it to me, and he threw me to the ground and tried to kiss me." Takano held his breath and squeezed Ritsu's hand in response. He looked at takano worried .

\- Nothing happened, I hit him on reflex and he left. –

Then Takano looked at Ritsu's hands, his right hand had red knuckles, proof that what he was saying was true, he knew how hard Ritsu could hit if he wanted even with the anger he felt he couldn't help but feel a little proud of Ritsu and wish he had seen him hit Nao.

-That nothing happened? the attempt to force you and you say that it was nothing- asked furious Takano, until he remembered that it is not different from what he did to Ritsu and the guilt invaded him again, _I am not better than him_ , he thought with sadness and anger.

"I could only think that I didn't want to kiss someone other than you, Takano san" Ritsu replied, Takano could feel Ritsu trembling in his hands, but his gaze was firm when he looked at him.

“I don't want to hurt you anymore, Takano-san”

-What do you mean? When did you hurt me? - Takano asked, without understanding what he was referring to.

Ritsu embarrassed turned his gaze to his clasped hands.

-For not telling you my feelings, for always refusing to accept it ... I am a coward who was afraid.-

Takano rested his forehead against Onodera's. - What are you afraid of? … Ritsu? -

"Losing you again, if I accept that I have never stopped loving you" Ritsu replied without daring to look at Takano. The tears did not stop falling, although he tried to contain them with all his strength.

He was greatly relieved when he was finally able to tell Takano-san how he feels about him.

\- _I was finally able to tell him. He thought amazed, my feelings have reached Takano san.-_

-Ritsu- Takano said his name with so much love and understanding that the surprise made his tears stop falling he felt the hand of takano san caressing his cheek urging him to look at him.

Seeing Takano san's smile left Ritsu speechless he had never seen Takano happier than at this moment.

-Baka! I didn't tell you to tell me all about yourself, both the good and the bad.- Takano raised his other hand so that he could wipe the tears from Ritsu's eyes.

"You will never lose me, I will always be with you whatever happens you are trapped with me" Ritsu’s heart warmed hearing this.

"T-Takano ..."

Takano leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Ritsu's and closed his eyes enjoying the kiss. Without a doubt, it was the sweetest that had been given, full of promise and love.

They held each other for a while until the two felt completely exhausted.

-We should go to sleep, tomorrow we will have time to talk and solve everything.-

Ritsu nodded, he was very tired the effects of alcohol had left him completely stunned since he could barely stand up.

With a sigh of defeat Takano carried Ritsu's weight on his shoulders.

"You better not forget about this conversation tomorrow." Takano warned him.

Finally Ritsu had admitted his feelings for him. It was a big step for their relationship, he didn't want him to forget everything in the morning due to alcohol.

\- Hm...- Ritsu replied falling on the bed.

-I still have a lot to tell you- Ritsu replied approaching Takano when he lay down next to him and he kissed him on the cheek.

Takano scoffed in amusement. -How long will it take you to tell me everything? three days? -

"Yes, three days," Ritsu replied, closing his eyes, while firmly holding Takano-san's shirt.

-Ok- Takano laughed but it wasn't his normal mocking laugh, it was warm and sweet. It made Onodera's heart beat faster. Onodera's nearly faded blush completely returned.

\- It's a promise - Takano reassured, he cradling Ritsu into his body. 

Onodera slid his fingers into Takano’s hair and rubbed his head softly.

“Ritsu?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

_The words never fail to destroy me._

_These things must be expressed._

“I… I love you too.”

END

**I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought! Kudos and reviews are greatly appreciated!** **:)** **  
  
**

  
  



End file.
